


Shared Desire

by roeskva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: shipswap, Drama, F/M, Gift Exchange, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent goes with Lydia Martin to a conference, pretending to be her date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



> Takes place somewhere in or around season 4 (mainly because I have not seen later episodes yet).

Argent looked at himself in the mirror and touched his smooth shaven chin. It almost looked strange to him now, after he had worn a beard for so long. His gaze went to his tie and the rest of his outfit. With a disgusted look, he loosened the tie and took it off, throwing it over the back of a chair. "No, I'm _not_ wearing that! It's a _conference_ , not a damn funeral!" He sighed, and added in a low voice. "I've been to enough of those." He proceeded to take off the dark jacket and hang it over the same chair as the tie. "A _werewolf_ conference! I still think it's crazy that _we_ are going there!"

Lydia studied him with some amusement from the sofa where she was lounging, waiting for him to get ready. "You _know_ why. Derek can't go, not as vulnerable as he is right now, and Scott is in too much danger from Peter. And so on. Get it?"

"Yes. We're the only ones who can be spared," Argent grumbled.

"Besides, it's not a _werewolf_ conference. It's for all kinds of supernaturals, even banshees."

"Good for you. What about me? I'm sure they'll _love_ an ex-hunter." He picked another jacket, a blue one, from his closet.

"Good choice. Blue suits you." She gave him an openly admiring look. "But you can't wear such a formal shirt with it." She got up and went to take a look in his closet. "Try this one." She handed him a cream white shirt in a more casual style.

He raised an eyebrow, but accepted the shirt. "Sure." He smiled as his gaze caught her very attractive body, and he let it slide down over her, enjoying how her dress flattered her shape.

Since they were going to a conference, she wore a fairly modest blue pencil dress, though it was showing more cleavage than what was probably standard. Still, this was hardly a standard conference.

Realizing he was ogling her, Argent tore his gaze away from her with some difficulty.

Lydia smiled, clearly having noticed his look. "Go ahead, get changed." She leaned against the wall, not looking away. "Unless me being here bothers you."

" _Bother_ me? Why would it?" he insisted, shaking his head. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

She was silent for a little while, clearly liking the show. She licked her lips, her eyes twinkling. "By the way, you know why _you're_ going to the conference. You're my date." She winked at him.

He finished putting on his shirt and grabbed his jacket. "Your _date_? Is that so?"

"Yep! It _is_ the best excuse for you being there." She suddenly pouted, mock-insulted. "Unless, of course, you don't find me attractive..."

He scoffed. "Of _course_ I find you attractive." He almost added that _that_ was the problem. "I'm just not sure how good an idea it is."

"Oh, trust me, it's a _great_ idea!" Lydia smiled and grabbed her coat. "Come on - we don't want to be late!"

* * *

"This is boring," Lydia said, grabbing a glass of red wine from the tray of one of the servers at the welcome reception. "I'd have expected a conference for _supernaturals_ to be more interesting."

Argent took a glass too. "I'm just happy no one has done more than side eye me for who I am." He looked out over the people in the room, automatically feeling for his sidearm as he recognized many of them. He sighed, remembering he had not been allowed to bring his gun. Reasonable enough, of course, though most of the people in here were naturally armed, and that kept his nerves on edge.

"What are humans doing here?"

Argent and Lydia both turned towards the speaker, a red-haired woman around thirty.

"I am a _banshee_ , actually - but what is it to you?" Lydia asked, staring her down.

The woman shrugged. "Banshee? Okay, but what about _that_ one? He's _human_." She glared at Argent. "You are _not_ welcome here!"

Argent scoffed. "I am here on official business - which is none of your concern."

"He is a _hunter_. One of the Argents!" a dark-haired man said, venom in his voice. "I have no idea what _she_ is doing, being here with him."

Lydia put a hand possessively on Argent's arm. "He's my date."

" _Date_! So - you got yourself a human pet?" The red-haired woman looked Argent over. "Not a bad-looking specimen, I'll grant you that." She winked at him and grinned widely, her fangs showing. "Maybe I should give him a try myself."

Lydia took a step forward, threateningly. "Didn't you hear me? I said he was with _me_!"

"Relax, I can take care of myself," Argent said, putting a hand on Lydia's arm. He knew they could not risk a confrontation.

"Isn't it adorable how they stand up for each other?" the red-haired woman said, smiling predatorily. "Perhaps I should amuse myself with both of them."

"Shut up, all of you!" a big man with short black hair roared at them. "A truce is in force for the entirety of the conference. You _all_ agreed to that!"

The troublemakers slunk away, and crowd that had quickly gathered in the hopes of some action, dispersed.

Lydia and Argent took their glasses and went to stand in an area some distance away from any of the others.

She took a deep breath and slowly shook her head. "Idiots. I guess we should count ourselves lucky they weren't drunk."

"Lower your voice, unless you want someone to overhear." He sighed. "Most of them are werewolves, with increased hearing."

She sighed. "Right. I know that."

"Of course, werewolves need a lot more alcohol than humans to get drunk, so there's that." He smiled.

"I guess you were right. We shouldn't have come. Some of these people _really_ don't like you." She threw an unhappy look at a group of men who were looking back with animosity in their eyes.

He shook his head. "No, it's important we're here, and especially tomorrow, for the main events. And you don't need to worry - as I said before, I can take care of myself." He smiled mischievously. "Besides, as your date, I've got you to protect me, right?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. " _Funny_." She took a sip from her glass and let the alcohol slide down her throat slowly, calming her. "Maybe you should train me. To fight, I mean."

He nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Might not be a bad idea, all things considered."

She smiled a little as she thought about it, liking the idea.

She looked out at the people in the room, who were talking and drinking. Emptying her glass, she turned to Argent. "Looks like things are back to being boring. I need more alcohol. What about you?"

"I didn't come here to get drunk... but I guess another glass won't hurt. What do you want? Red or white?"

"I saw some sparkling wine at one of the other tables."

He smiled. "Noted. I'll see if I can find us some."

* * *

"Cheers!" Lydia giggled and clinked her glass against Argent's. She drank deeply of the sparkling wine.

"Cheers." He took a drink from his glass, and swallowed hard as she slowly licked her lips, looking directly at him.

"Come, let's dance!" she insisted, giving him an appreciative look.

He hesitated. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not? There's others dancing." She put her glass down on a nearby table and took his hand, pulling at him. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

He sighed. "Lydia... it's not that I don't want to dance with you. I _do_. It's just... you're..."

"What? A _child_?" She took a step back, looking offended. "I'm not a child. I'm an adult! I turned eighteen _months_ ago!"

"I wasn't going to say you're a child! You're _obviously_ not, but you _are_ much younger than me."

"And? How does that even _matter_? We're both consenting adults, and _I_ want you!" She looked at him with blazing eyes. " _There_. I've said it. Does that help you admit what you want?"

He had been about to say something, but her forwardness - and her admission - caught him by surprise. He left his mouth hanging open for several moments, before catching himself. "Lydia..."

"Come on - just pretend you don't want me. Because I _know_ you do!" Lydia challenged. "I've _seen_ the way you look at me."

He hesitated, then nodded slowly and spoke in a low voice. "Yes. Yes, I do want you."

Her gaze softened and she took a step closer, putting her hand on his arm. "Then, at least for tonight, let's just be two adults enjoying ourselves, _together_?"

He looked at her, a small smile slowly spreading across his face. "I must be crazy, but yes. Let's do that. Would you like to dance?"

She laughed. "I would be love to!"

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lydia threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Argent eagerly returned her kisses, pushing her up against the wall and letting his hands rove over her body. "Sure you want to do this? _Here_? In a conference room?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"God, _yes_! I don't want to wait!"

"We may be discovered, you know." He gave her a mischievous grin before kissing her again. He glided his hands up along her side, to her breasts, cupping them and fondling them lovingly.

"Who cares!" She gasped as he pinched one of her nipples through her clothes. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands up over his stomach. "I want you now!" She grabbed hold of him and he let her turn them around so he was the one standing against the wall.

Quickly unbuttoning his shirt, she proceeded to catch one of his nipples in her mouth and flick her tongue over it. He made a hoarse sound as she trailed kisses down to his stomach, and further down to the hem of his pants. Kneeling before him, she looked up at him with a wicked expression, and cupped the large bulge in his pants with her hand. She squeezed it gently, making him gasp.

With a light smirk, she unzipped his pants and pushed them and his underwear down, just enough that she had easy access to his hard cock. Free of its confines, it poked almost straight up. She gave his shaft a kiss on the head, making him gasp again.

"Lydia!"

"Don't you want this?" she teased, kissing his cock again, making it jump. " _I_ think you do."

He swallowed thickly. "Yes, I do, but I..." He groaned and forgot anything else he had been about to say when Lydia closed her lips around the tip of his large shaft and slowly let it slide into her mouth.

He threaded his fingers through her hair as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and pumped it in time with the bobbing of her head. She used her other hand to stimulate his balls, and it did not take long before he was panting and groaning. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, enjoying her talented mouth and fingers immensely.

"L... lydia. Stop!" he spoke unsteadily and grabbed hold of her. She looked up at him and he gave her an embarrassed smile. "It's... been a while. If you keep that up I'm going to come - and soon."

She smiled widely and stood, kissing him. "We can't have _that_!" She winked at him. "Not when I want to feel that big hard shaft of yours inside me." She grinned and kissed him again. "I was expecting you to admit defeat just about now..."

"Naughty." Argent gave her a heated kiss and flipped them around, pushing her up against the wall. He kissed his way down to her throat and to her neck, finding a sensitive spot which he sucked and laved with his tongue.

Lydia moaned and threw her head back to give him better access, not caring that she might have a mark there tomorrow for all to see.

He massaged her breasts, then slid his hands down to her hips, and further down to hitch up her dress. He bunched it up around her waist, pulled down her panties, and slipping his hand down between her legs. "So wet. Are you looking forward to feeling my hard cock?" he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, god, yes!" She pushed herself against his fingers, and he rewarded her by rubbing her clit. She groaned and gyrated her hips. "Fuck me!"

"Oh, I will." He grinned and kissed her deeply before lifting her up.

She immediately wrapped her legs around him, and put her arms around his neck.

Using the wall as leverage, he supported her with one hand while using the other to spread her folds. He positioned his shaft and pushed the tip inside. Lydia wriggled against him, and when he thrust forward, entering her more fully, she used her legs to pull him towards her, causing him to sink deeply.

It was a tight fit, and they both hissed from the pleasurable sensation. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, causing her to gasp again. He placed his thumb on her clit, stroking it as he started pumping in and out of her.

Lydia grabbed on to his shoulders and moaned as he increased the pace of his thrusting, changing the angle a little. He realized he would not be able to hold back his release for much longer, and rubbed at her clit as he fucked her hard.

"Mmm, _harder_! More!" Lydia groaned. "I'm... going to..." She threw her head back and cried out as she climaxed, her pussy squeezing his cock.

Argent made a half-strangled sound and jerkily thrust into her a couple times more before he came, spilling his seed inside her.

He leaned against the wall, supporting himself and her, as both of them recovered from their intense climaxes. Giving her a kiss, he straightened himself.

"That was wonderful, Lydia," he said, his voice still a little rough. He kissed her again, then looked towards the door, hearing someone pass by outside. "We'd better get dressed before someone comes in here and sees us."

She made a satisfied sound and smiled at him, letting her gaze slide over him. She lazily reached for her panties, then suddenly made a face. "Do you have a tissue or something? I need to clean up a little here first."

Giving her a sheepish smile, he went to see what he could find.

* * *

They had only just gotten into the car when she pulled him to her and kissed him. A little surprised, he returned the kiss.

"I know I said it was 'just for tonight', but..." She grinned at him. "I'd really like to do this again. Maybe more than once." She looked at him. " _Definitely_ more than once."

He smiled and took her hand. "So would I," he admitted. He looked at her, seriously, and spoke, hesitantly. "My family has hidden what they do for centuries, as you know. I think... I think I would definitely be able to hide... well, us dating, if you would want that?" He gave her a hopeful look. "Still, there's no guarantees people won't find out. You're not worried about what they might say?"

She scoffed. "Why would I care? My friends will understand, and I don't care about anyone else's opinion." She looked at him, searchingly. "What about you?"

He shook his head. "I'm not concerned either."

"Good." She smiled, relieved. "Your place, then?"

He gave her hand a squeeze and leaned in for another kiss. "My place."

For the first time in so very long he could hardly remember it ever being different, he actually had something to look forward to.

They both had.


End file.
